If This Isn't Love?
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: Natasha remembered the first few months of their relationship. Clint's PTSD from his time in the army and harsh childhood and her own hard childhood had made it hard for both of them. Then came their unexpected pregnancy and their little boy. It was hard and scared both of them but Shay Francis Romanoff-Barton was the apple of his parents' eyes. A non-chronological narrative AU.
1. Your Three O'Clock Is Here

**Chapter One: Your Three O'Clock Is Here**

The rain hit the glass walls of the skyscraper, the whole city covered in black clouds, lightning lighting up the sky in intervals. He watched the monsoon fall - hands behind his back, tie undone, suit jacket unbuttoned – waiting patiently.

A sharp ' _click, click_ ' came from behind the closed doors of the woman, blonde hair, sharp suit, entered. "Sir, your three o'clock is here," she informed her boss.

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Thank you, Hannah," he told her. "Send them in."

Hannah nodded and left the room. "Mr Barton will see you now," she informed the red-head waiting outside the office.

"Thank you," the other woman replied. She followed Hannah into the office before Hannah left them alone. "Good afternoon, Mr Barton," the red-head greeted, looking at the back of the man in front of her.

He turned to look at her. "Good afternoon, Miss Romanoff," he greeted, walking over to his desk. "How can I help you?"

She smirked at him. "You're very formal today," she stated as she sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "Has the weather dampened your mood?" she teased.

He returned her smirk. "Very funny, Natasha," he replied dryly. "What's the reason for your visit?"

Natasha grinned, watching him as he stood in front of his desk. "So, a girl can't visit her fiancée at work?" she teased, standing up and closing the gap between the, standing between his legs. "Clint, I wanted to see you," she whispered, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw.

Clint's hands immediately fell to his fiancée's hips. "You came here to tease me," he accused playfully.

Natasha grinned, kissing her way up to his lips. "Our son wanted to know if you were going to come home early tonight so we can have a family movie night," she whispered against his lips. "You're rarely there in the morning before he goes to school."

Clint nodded. "Okay. Do you have to work tonight?" he whispered in between kisses.

Natasha shook her head. "I cleared most of my schedule," she whispered as he turned them around, lifting her onto his desk.

Clint moved his lips down her neck. "The DA skipping out on her schedule just for a booty call," he whispered against the hollow of her neck.

Natasha grinned. "I had a meeting with the city's biggest donator. The Mayor sent me," she replied, moaning when he sucked on her skin.

Clint smirked. "Coulson didn't send you," he stated smugly. "You just wanted to see me. You said so yourself."

Natasha grinned and tugged on his suit jacket until he pulled it off. "I did agree to marry you," she replied as he pulled her blazer and blouse off. "I should get what I want when I want it."

Clint dropped to his knees in front of her. "Of course, milady," he whispered before pushing her skirt over the curve of her ass and pulling off her black lace thong. "Tasha, you're so wet for me," he whispered, stroking two fingers over her sex. "Did you get yourself worked up for me?"

Natasha moaned and nodded. "Yes," she replied, her hips bucking when he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh. "All I could think about all day was how you fucked me this morning before we went to work," she told him seductively.

Clint groaned and attacked her clit with his mouth, pushing two fingers inside her. He grinned against her when she moaned his name loudly, thankful that Hannah knew to take a break when Natasha was alone in the office with him.

One of Natasha's hands buried itself in her fiancée's hair when he curled his fingers against her G-spot. "Fuck, Clint!" she exclaimed, her other hand grasping the edge of the desk. "Please. Please."

Clint curled his fingers inside her before spreading, making Natasha cry out as she came hard. He drank up his rewards, smirking when Natasha pushed at his head. "Too much," she gasped when he pulled away from her sex.

"You taste as good as ever," he replied, kissing his way up her body until he reached her lips. Natasha moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. "Clint," she whimpered, pulling his shirt from his body before fumbling with the button of his suit pants. "I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me hard."

Clint growled into the kiss, stepping out of his dress shoes and pants, stripping off his socks before pulling Natasha off the desk. She sucked on his bottom lip before bending over the desk.

Clint ran his hands over the smooth curve of her ass. "I have no condoms here," he told her.

Natasha smirked. "Since when has that ever stopped you," she teased, grinding her ass against his cock.

"There's nothing for you to clean up with," he replied. "Unless you feel like spoiling that thong you were wearing."

Natasha looked at him over her shoulder seductively. "That was the idea," she whispered teasingly.

Clint groaned and gripped himself before pushing inside her. "Fuck," he cursed as he bottomed out inside her. "Tasha."

Natasha whimpered at the pleasure of having her fiancée bottomed out inside her. "Clint. Fuck, yes. You feel so good," she moaned loudly.

He kissed the spot between her shoulder blades before slowly pulling out only to push back into her. "You're so fucking tight, Tasha," he praised as he began to set a steady rough pace. "So fucking wet for me."

Natasha groaned, watching his hands play with her breasts in the reflection of the glass wall. "Fuck, Clint. Fuck. Fuck," she gasped, tossing her head back as he pressed his weight against her back. "Harder. Please," she begged.

Clint pressed his lips against the curve of his fiancée's neck. "Wanna make you come around my cock, Tasha," he growled against her skin. "Gonna be a good girl and came on my cock?"

Natasha whimpered, nodding as she dropped one hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit in tie with his thrusts. He pushed her hand harder against her while tugging her head back with her hair, the way she liked. "Clint!" she cried out as she came hard, her walls clenching hard on his cock.

Clint buried his face in the crook of his fiancée's neck, biting down as he buried himself deep inside her, shouting as he came inside her.

Natasha rolled her hips, helping her fiancée ride out his orgasm before he kissed along her neck. "Thank you," he whispered softly in her ear. "You are perfect."

Natasha smiled and twisted her head to look at him over her shoulder. "You are most welcome, Mr Barton," she replied, kissing him softly. "It's a thank you for this morning," she added before whimpering as he removed himself from inside her.

"I love you," Clint whispered as she moved around in his arms to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she whispered as she kissed him. "I like the way our lunch dates work out," she added cheekily.

Clint grinned. "Even when it doesn't end like this?" he teased.

Natasha grinned "The only times we don't end up like this is when Shay is with us," she pointed out. "And he's only five."

Clint kissed her again. "Does our son have any requests for movie night?" he asked as he began to help her redress.

Natasha tilted her head to the side. "Pizza, Jurassic World, and cuddles with Mama, Papa, Lucky and Liho," she answered before kissing him again as she pulled on her thong. "He wants to make homemade pizza when I get home. Wanda agreed to mind him until I got home," she informed him as she fixed his shirt and tie.

"I love how you are so organised," he commented as she deftly done up his tie properly.

Natasha smiled and pecked his lips. "It's a Friday," she commented. "I only had one more meeting who was more than happy to reschedule," she informed him.

"I have an international conference call at half four," he told her. "Stark's CEO is attending. It should be quick enough."

"As long as it isn't Stark himself, you should be fine," Natasha replied. "Pepper is very reliant."

Clint smirked. "You would know. As their former lawyer, of course," he replied, bringing a hand up to cup her face.

Natasha pressed her lips to his palm. "Thank you for trusting me," she whispered. "You didn't have to. A former sniper for the American Special Forces didn't have to trust the lawyer for his rival's company."

Clint smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad I did. And I'm glad Steve introduced me to you," he replied, holding her close.

"You reminded me to be human. That no matter what I had gone through, I could have what I wanted."

Natasha remembered the first few months of their relationship. Clint's PTSD from his time in the army and harsh childhood and her own hard childhood had made it hard for both of them. Then came their unexpected pregnancy and their little boy. It was hard and scared both of them but Shay Francis Romanoff-Barton was the apple of his parents' eyes. He triggered the change of direction Natasha wanted with her career and he helped Clint ask for help for his PTSD.

Natasha felt Clint press his lips to the top of her head. "You and Shay are the best thing that his happened to me," he whispered against her hair.

She pressed her lips to his jawline. "Likewise," she whispered before pulling away. "I have to get home," she stated with a smile. "Shay wants the pizza made before you get home."

Clit grinned. "We wouldn't want to upset our Little Hawk," he agreed, pecking her lips. "I should be home by six," he added as he pulled away.

Natasha smiled. "Knock 'em dead, Yastreb," she told him before turning on her heel, sending him a flirty wink over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door.

Clint sighed: he couldn't wait to go home…

 **So… This will be a non-chronological narrative AU; it will be jumping back and forth from present day to the beginning of their relationship and working up through the years…**


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

 ** _September 2009, New York City…_**

 _Clint made his way to his office, rolling his eyes when he found Steve Rogers waiting outside. "How can I help you, Captain?" Clint asked, nodding his greeting to Hannah before walking into his office with Steve in tow._

 _"You know, you did hire me for my tactical abilities," Steve stated as he closed the door behind him. "Stark Industries are catching back up with us in value. We need something new if we want to keep ahead."_

 _Clint sat at his desk. "Then which sector should we choose?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Stark has his ideas in engineering and manufacturing. We have a much broader scope; medicine, engineering, manufacturing, law, publishing, finance, sport and architecture. Take your pick."_

 _Steve groaned. "That's not helpful, Clint," he stated. "We need something to vamp up the public's interest. Something to stump Stark."_

 _Clint grinned "You really do not like Stark, do you?" he asked._

 _Steve sighed. "The man himself is a handful. The people in his head office team are pleasant," he replied._

 _Clint nodded. "Isn't your sister working for Stark?" he asked, frowning as he read the emails Hannah had forwarded to him._

 _"She's the lawyer for Stark," Steve replied. "She may be adopted but I'm very protective of her. Even though she is more than capable of taking care of herself."_

 _"Well… It looks like your sister's team want to hold talks about a new co-operative investment between us and Stark Industries," Clint informed Steve, twisting the computer screen around for the other man._

 _Steve raised an eyebrow before reading the email. "I shall look into that and make sure it is genuine," he stated, taking out his phone. "Nat said nothing to me."_

 _Clint raised an eyebrow. "Is your sister the manipulating type?" he asked, making Steve snort in reply._

 _"Manipulative to the point that you don't realise she's actually doing it," Steve answered. "But she always does it with good intentions. It's most likely that this is very genuine and she only came up with it before she sent the email to you, meaning she didn't have time to warn me beforehand."_

 _Clint nodded. "Okay. Look into it. The public might be interested in an investment between Stark Industries and Barton Enterprises," he stated, leaning back. "Stark also invited me to his next party. Yourself, Sharon, Sam and two more. Excluding myself."_

 _Steve nodded. "Want me to decide the other two, Sir?"_

 _"Yes. I want people I trust other that those I named myself," Clint answered. "Maybe I can see how interested Stark is about a possible partnership."_

 _"I can introduce you to Natasha," Steve stated. "As I assume you are going to want a hands on approach to this."_

 _Clint nodded. "Yes. I can ask her why she thought when she came up with the proposal."_

 _"Yes, Sir." Steve stood up. "Anything else?"_

 _Clint shook his head. "For now, no. Let me know if your sister wants to arrange a meeting," he instructed._

 _"Yes, Sir." Steve left, pulling out his phone to ring Natasha as he walked out of the office._

 _Clint stood up and walked over to the large windows of his office, looking out onto the morning skyline of New York City…_

* * *

 _Natasha wasn't surprised when she saw her brother's name on the caller's ID. "Good morning, Steve. How is Sharon doing?" she greeted, continuing to type on her laptop._

 _"Good morning, Nat. Sharon's fine, morning sickness isn't as bad as it has been," he replied. "How have you been?"_

 _"Good," she answered. "I know why you called. My proposal for a partnership between Stark Industries and Barton Enterprises."_

 _"I would have preferred a warning beforehand. My boss caught me off guard, Nat."_

 _"I'm sorry." She knew she didn't sound anyway sympathetic towards her big brother. "I thought it was a time sensitive issue so I didn't have the time to warn you. I also assumed you had more pressing matters to deal with. Like your pregnant wife."_

 _"Next time, send a text," he requested. "Mr Barton would like to meet you to discuss the idea."_

 _That made Natasha pause in surprise. "Mr Barton takes a hand on approach?" she asked._

 _"He, like me, is a former military man, Nat. He likes to know the ins and outs of his company."_

 _Natasha bit her bottom lip. "When?" she finally asked._

 _"When does it suit you?" Steve asked. "Baton has a flexible timetable when it comes to meetings."_

 _"Barton is the city's biggest donator, you mean," she replied. "And people want to appease him in any way they can."_

 _"Something like that," Steve agreed. "So, what time suits you?"_

 _Natasha looked at her schedule. "Friday, twelve o'clock."_

 _Steve wrote down the time and Natasha's name before handing it to Hannah. The blonde checked her boss' schedule before nodding and putting it down. "That's perfect. Hannah has it in and Barton will see you in his office on Friday."_

 _"Looking forward to it." She looked at her watch, sighing. "I have to go. I have a meeting with Stark and some of his board members. Are you and Sharon still up for a visit tonight?"_

 _"Of course. Sharon has plans for tonight. Don't ask me what."_

 _Natasha grinned. "Aw. Told you to get used to that."_

 _"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" he replied._

 _She chuckled. "Yes, Captain. My asshole of a brother is being a pain in the ass and won't hand up and let me go back to work."_

 _Steve laughed. "Okay. See you tonight, Nat."_

 _"See you later, Steve." She hung up the phone and grabbed the folder she needed for her meeting…_

* * *

 ** _Friday, 18th September 2009…_**

 _Natasha was surprised at the plain white clinical feel of the offices of Barton Enterprises. She made her way up to Barton's office. As she approached the desk of Barton's secretary, she found a young blonde-haired woman speaking on the phone. The blonde lifted a hand as she finished the call. As she placed the receiver down on the dialler, she looked at Natasha. "I can assume you are Natasha Romanoff," she said with a friendly, polite smile._

 _"Yes," Natasha replied. "I have a meeting for twelve."_

 _Hannah nodded. "Give me one moment," she requested, standing up and waling over to the door beside her desk. The blonde knocked before opening the door. "Sir, Ms Romanoff is here for your meeting," she informed her boss._

 _Clint looked up from where he was reading a file. "Thank you, Hannah. Please send her in," he requested, closing the file._

 _Hannah nodded and returned to Natasha. "Mr Barton will see you now," she informed the red-head/_

 _Natasha nodded and entered the office, finding a well-groomed Clint Barton standing behind his desk. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a red tie. His brown-blonde hair was groomed will in natural spikes, his beard groomed into a neat stubble. His grey eyes were very observant as she walked in._

 _"Good afternoon, Ms Romanoff," he greeted, his voice husky._

 _"Good afternoon, Mr Barton," she answered, holding out her hand in greeting to the handsome CEO in front of her. "My brother told me that you wished to discuss the proposal I sent on Monday."_

 _Clint smiled at the beautiful red-head in front of him. "Yes. I was surprised, like your brother, to find that Stark was willing to work with his biggest rival," Clint informed her. "Take a seat," he requested, moving to sit down himself._

 _Natasha did as he requested. "Stark Industries is more interested in working with Barton Enterprises rather than working against. Hammer Industries poses more of a threat due to the fact that Stark's and Hammer's have more in common than Stark's and Barton's," she informed him._

 _Clint leaned back and took in Natasha's appearance as she spoke, listening to her husky voice. She was wearing a black dress, her long red hair was pinned over her left shoulder and she was wearing natural make-up. She had a professional calm and confident presence – much like her brother. "And you believe that both our companies should work together. Making replacement limbs for war veterans returning from their tours."_

 _"One of Steve's friends, Sergeant James Barnes, lost his arm during his service. Steve has also made several mentions of other soldiers he knows who have lost legs, hands, eyes and have no chance of regaining anything because of their injuries. He also mentioned soldiers who have lost their senses such as hearing and eyesight," she replied. "As a former soldier, what do you think?"_

 _Clit bit the inside of his cheek before nodding. "I think it is a good idea. We have prototypes for hearing aids but not for limbs."_

 _"We do," Natasha replied. "Barnes is using the prototype. So far, so good. But in order to have it mass produced, we need a partner."_

 _Clint smirked knowingly. "Dr Santos helped with the prototype," he stated rather than asked._

 _Natasha frowned. "How would you come to a conclusion about one doctor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly._

 _Clint smiled. "Eva is an old childhood friend," he answered. "Herself and Bucky have two kids, Adrianna and Diego. Eva and Bucky have been together since 2001."_

 _Natasha smirked. "There's no hiding from you, is there?" she asked rhetorically._

 _Clint returned her smirk. "I was the sniper in the recon for your brother, Barnes was the sniper for your brother's team. I'm very observant."_

 _Natasha nodded. "You said you had prototypes of hearing aids," she started. "May I ask if they are working ones or still in the lab?"_

 _Clint twisted his head and pointed to his ear. "Working prototype," he answered as Natasha spotted the purple small aids hidden in Clint's ear canals. He turned to face Natasha, finding an impressed look rather than the look of pity he was used to. "My scientist, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, designed them. So far, so good."_

 _Natasha nodded. "So what do you think? Would you be interested in a partnership?"_

 _Clint rubbed his cheek as he looked at her. "Does your boss know you are here?" he asked in return._

 _Natasha nodded. "Ms Potts and Mr Stark have instructed me to do whatever is necessary to get this deal," she answered._

 _"Despite only being the company's lawyer?" Clint couldn't help but ask._

 _Natasha smirked. "I worked as Ms Potts' PA while studying full-time before becoming the head of Stark Industries' legal team. I know as much ins and outs of the company as Ms Potts. When there are certain issues or deals they want, I am the one they usually send when Ms Potts has personal matters to deal with."_

 _Clint nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll agree to the proposal. But I will let Mrs Rogers and yourself work out the legalities," he answered. "And Fitzsimmons can work with your lab to work on the pieces."_

 _Natasha nodded and took out a notebook, quickly writing her number and handing it to Clint. "I will pass on any details your team needs once the contract is made up and signed."_

 _Clint took the piece of paper. Natasha handed him. "Thank you, Ms Romanoff," he told her as they both stood up, offering her his hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you and your team."_

 _Natasha smiled as she shook his hand. "Likewise, Mr Barton," she replied. "Thank you for your time."_

 _"Anytime," he answered…_

* * *

 ** _Present Time, New York City…_**

Clint groaned as he walked into the apartment's kitchen, finding Shay and Natasha putting the last touches to the pizza. He leaned against the doorframe, undoing his tie as he took in the sight of his fiancée and their son. Natasha had changed out of her work clothes into a shirt she had stolen from Clint long ago and a pair of sweatpants. Shay was dressed in his Jurassic World pyjamas, his hair slightly wet from the bath Natasha had obviously given the five-year-old. Suddenly, Lucky raced out of the living-room over to Clint. "Hello, Pizza Dog," Clint greeted, rubbing the dog's head.

"Daddy!" Shay yelled, racing over to his father, grinning when Clint lifted him easily up into his arms.

"Hi, Buddy," Clint greeted, kissing his son's cheek. "Have you been good for Wanda and Mama today?" he asked as he walked over to Natasha.

Shay nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Auntie Wanda and I went to the zoo and we saw lots of cool animals. And we got ice-cream and then we went to see Kung Fu Panda 3. And then we came home. Kung Fu Panda was so cool," Shay rambled to his father as Clint arrived at the island beside Natasha. "And when we came home, Mama was home. And I had a bath. And then we made pizza for a movie night."

Natasha smiled at her son before kissing Clint. "Welcome home, Yastreb," she greeted as she pulled back.

"Hello," he answered, easily placing Shay on the island. "What are we watching tonight?" he asked as Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's waist, leaning against her fiancée's side as he pulled her closer.

"Jurassic World," Shay answered quickly, pointing at the print on his pyjama top. "Auntie Wanda got me a new Lego set with Claire and Owen and Gray and Zach and the Raptors."

Clint raised an eyebrow before looking down at Natasha who was shaking her head. "Wanda and I are going to have a chat about spoiling you," he told his son who was grinning up at both his parents.

"Her excuse was that Bartons should not be capable of being able to convince her to do stuff," Natasha informed Clint. "She also said that Shay has her wrapped around his little finger," she added, raising an eyebrow when her son giggled.

"Like he has us," Clint commented, kissing the top of Natasha's head. "I'm going to go take a quick shower before we start the movie," he added, reluctantly pulling away from Natasha.

"You have fifteen minutes," Natasha told him as she stole a kiss from him. Clint grinned and nodded, rubbing Shay's hair before leaving to go take his shower.

Natasha turned to Shay who lifted his arms for her. "Up, Mama," he requested with a grin.

She shook her head before lifting him into her arms. She pressed her lips to his temple and carried him out to the living-room. She grabbed the DVD of his favourite movie and handed it to him. "You can set it up so we can look at it when Daddy is ready," she told him as she set him down on the ground. Shay nodded and made his way over to the TV and DVD player. Natasha sat down on the couch and smiled as her clever little boy easily set up the DVD player before racing over to her, climbing into her lap and twisting so he was curled against her chest. Natasha pressed her lips to the top of Shay's head, smiling as he played with her engagement ring. "You okay, Baby?" she asked, noticing the thinking look on her son's face.

Shay lifted his head and looked at his mother. "Mama, are you and Daddy going to have a baby?" he asked innocently.

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise at her son's question. Taking a breath, she asked, "Do you want Daddy and I to have a baby?"

Shay bit his bottom lip before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah. I would like a baby sister," he told his mother.

"Oh?" Natasha smiled. "You want a sister?"

"I wouldn't mind a little brother either," he replied, shrugging.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "Nice to know," she told her son.

"So are you and Daddy having a baby?" he asked again.

Natasha bit her bottom lip with a low sigh before deciding to answer. "I think so. But I need to go to see Auntie Eva before we know for certain."

Shay frowned in confusion. "Why do you need to see Auntie Eva to know if you're having a baby?" he asked.

Natasha smiled and brushed a hand through his hair gently. "Because Auntie Eva is a doctor and she can do a special scan on my tummy to see if I am having a baby."

Shay tilted his head and looked down at her tummy curiously. Then he looked up at her and asked the question all parents dreaded. "How did the baby get in your tummy?"

Natasha let out a groan. "When a daddy and a mommy love each other very much lie your daddy and I do, a baby forms in the mommy's tummy," she explained in innocent terms.

Shay thought about it before nodding, accepting Natasha's explanation. He rested his head back on Natasha's chest, returning to play with her engagement ring. Natasha lifted her head to find Clint standing in the doorway wearing a tank top and sweatpants, smirking at her. She lifted an eyebrow and shrugged subtly: she was going to tell him after Eva confirmed it. He walked over to the back of the couch and leaned over it as Natasha leaned back to look at him. "What drinks shall I bring in?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Natasha gently.

"I bought Cola and toffee popcorn for after the pizza," Natasha replied as he pulled away. "Cola is in the fridge."

Clint nodded and kissed her again. "I'll get everything," he whispered as he slowly stood up.

Natasha smiled up at him as he left. She returned her attention down to the smaller body curled against her, smiling as she gently ran her free hand though his inherited spiky locks. Clint returned with the pizza and drinks, placing them on the coffee table before leaving again to get the popcorn. "Anything else?" he called out from the kitchen.

Shay was itching to get the pizza so Natasha replied, "No, that's everything."

Clint walked back out with the popcorn and sat down beside Natasha, pulling the table closer to them so Shay could grab the pizza. Natasha rested her head on Clint's shoulder as he pressed play on the remote. Clint wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he handed her a slice of pizza. He kissed the top of her head, smiling as he used his thumb to rub circles on the side of her stomach. Shay leaned against Natasha' chest as the movie started, content to have her cuddle with him for the movie…

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **ClintandNatasha: I hope this was what you were looking for :)**

 **Princess2016: Thank you :) I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **thecoolshelby: You're not a creepy stalker :) Thank you :) I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **ClintBartonsGirl92: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **Sith Shadow Stalker: Thank you :) I hope this was what you were looking for :)**


	3. Mama Said Never To Accept Drinks From St

**Chapter Three: Mama Said Never To Accept Drinks From Strangers**

 ** _October 2009, New York City…_**

 _Clint groaned, pulling on the collar of his shirt as he stood on the balcony of Stark's tower, looking out onto the skyline of the city while the party continued on inside. He hated these things, preferring it when his team dealt with it: but Steve and the rest of them had been adamant that it would be a good sign for the deal if he showed up. Now he was alone, out on his perch on the balcony, nursing his bottle of beer._

 _"Are you avoiding a date or something?" a husky voice asked from behind him, making him turn around to find Natasha Romanoff, dressed in a red dress that hugged her body in all the right places._

 _Clint smirked at her. "I have no dates here, Ms Romanoff," he answered, leaning back against the balcony, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _Natasha grinned and walked over to him. "Most people get uncontrollably drunk at these parties," she stated, leaning against the balcony. "They lose their dates and hook up with strangers."_

 _"Then where is your date, Ms Romanoff?" he asked, twisting his head to look at her._

 _Natasha smirked. "This is a work function for me. No reason to get drunk or bring a date. I'm simply here to get investors to donate."_

 _Clint frowned. "I didn't know Stark was a sexist businessman," he stated: '_ I wouldn't have agreed to a partnership if I did _' went unsaid._

 _Natasha's smirk grew. "He's not. It was my own idea. Most investors say yes to pretty girls and expensive booze," she informed him. "It provides amusement for me."_

 _Clint lifted an eyebrow. "You here to do the same to me?" he asked._

 _Natasha shook her head, point to the bottle of beer in his hand. "You aren't drinking expensive booze," she pointed out. "And I came out here to escape grabby hands before I punched someone."_

 _Clint snorted. "Something tells me that would be a sight to see," he stated, twisting to look her in the eye._

 _Natasha smirked. "Why are you out here, Mr Barton?" she asked, turning to face him._

 _Clint's eyes flicked out onto the skyline before returning to her face. "I'm not a fan of parties. Something I picked up as a part of my time for the military," he finally answered._

 _Natasha nodded in understanding: Steve and Bucky – more so Bucky than Steve – had been the same. "Then why did you come?"_

 _"I was told the view was good," he replied with a cheeky smirk._

 _Natasha returned his smirk. "Is it?" she whispered, leaning closer, her voice dropping an octave._

 _Clint leaned in until their lips were barely touching. "From what I have seen so far, Ms Romanoff, I have no complaints," he whispered huskily._

 _"Natasha," she told him before kissing him, the alcohol she had been drinking fuelling her attraction for the war veteran._

 _Clint stepped closer to her when she kissed him. His hands rested on her hips as her hands came to rest on his biceps. He pressed her up against the balcony wall, grinning when she let him deepen the kiss. She moaned lowly when his tongue pushed past her lips, battling with her own for dominance over the kiss. When they eventually pulled away, both panting heavily. "Do you always kiss your brother's bosses like that, Natasha?" he asked, not moving from his spot against her._

 _Natasha grinned. "Steve's previous bosses were old, sexist, misogynistic pigs who thought a woman's place was in the kitchen. They weren't CEOs who have a history like you," she replied._

 _"Oh, you know about my history?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and wondering she could have possibly found out about him._

 _"You lost your hearing during your tour as a sniper for the American Special Forces Recon Team. You were an orphan from Waverly, Iowa who turned the bad cards he was dealt to become a very successful businessman with good morals. So no, I usually don't go kissing Steve's bosses like that."_

 _Clint smirked and leaned forward. "Well, Natasha, may I get you a drink?" he asked as she brought her hands to his neck._

 _"My mother always told me not to accept drinks off of strangers, Mr Barton," she replied with a grin._

 _"Clint," he whispered. "Maybe you want a date from the CEO of your boss' rival company."_

 _Natasha bit her bottom lip. "No. I simply want to see if you are trustworthy or not," she answered, running her fingers along his collar. "Are you trustworthy? Or are you simply a rich playboy with a history?"_

 _Clint smirked and pressed her further against his body. "Shall we dance, Natasha? And I will show you that I am the furthest thing from a playboy."_

 _Natasha tilted her head before pulling him closer to her. "You know a way to a woman's heart, Clint," she stated with a grin. Clint took her hand and led her inside where people were dancing to a waltz. Natasha smiled as she let him guide her along the dancefloor. "Did they teach you to dance in the army, Clint?" she asked as they glided gracefully along the floor._

 _He shook his head with a small smirk. "My adopted mother taught me how to dance," he answered, pulling her closer as the song reached a crescendo. "It does wonders to gain female investors," he commented._

 _Natasha chuckled. "I'm not an investor, Clint," she replied._

 _"No, you're not," he agreed. "But why did you approach me?"_

 _Natasha looked him in the eye as the song came to an end and a new one begun. "Nobody seems to know much about you," she answered honestly. "You're a mystery. And you intrigued me."_

 _"You like mystery men," he stated, making it sound like a question. "Men no one seem to be able to crack."_

 _"I like men like me," she replied. "Men who hold their cards close to their chests because they know what it's like to show their cards to everyone."_

 _They had stopped dancing by this stage and had moved off to the side. "And what gives you that impression, Natasha?" he asked he ordered drinks for them._

 _Natasha smiled at the bartender as he served her usual. Turning to Clint, she answered "You avoid people as much as you can. You try to get out of anything that means you could have to answer personal questions. You haven't changed your inner circle of your department heads. You don't like change. Something happened to you to make very distant towards people."_

 _Clint chuckled as he took a drink of his beer. "It seems like I'm not the only observant one, Natasha," he commented. "Why have you been avoiding people yourself?"_

 _"Because some men think they are God's gift to the world and that pretty ladies don't mean it when they said no," she answered. "Those men have been removed from the party with a swift kick to the balls, broken hands and/or noses."_

 _Clint smirked. "You sound like my kind of lady," he replied. "Can I tempt you away from Stark Industry?"_

 _Natasha smiled as she shook her head. "No, sorry. I'm happy where I am, Clint. But thank you for the attempt."_

 _Clint smiled and looked at his watch. "Do you think we could sneak out without anyone realising?" he asked._

 _Natasha glanced around. "Yeah. I'm pretty certain most of the people here won't remember much in the morning."_

 _Clint snorted before offering her his hand. "Lead the way, Natasha." She smirked and led him to the fire exit where she knew there were few cameras and could only access by certain members of Pepper's team. Clint smirked knowingly at her, at which she rolled her eyes. Halfway down, he pressed her up against the wall, kissing her. She groaned into the kiss, noticing the way his hands never left her hips. She brought her own hands to his hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid against hers, making her moan into his mouth. Clint Barton knew how to kiss a person senseless._

 _Natasha broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Clint's. "Who's apartment is closer?" she asked as she caught her breath._

 _"Depends on where yours is," he replied, rubbing his nose along hers, their lips brushing._

 _"Little Ukraine," she answered, her hands still in the spot where she had buried them in his hair. "You?"_

 _"Bedford-Stuyvesant," he replied. "I think it's safe to say you'd rather stay in Manhattan than go all the way over to Brooklyn."_

 _Natasha nodded before kissing him again. "You're making assumptions," she mumbled into his mouth._

 _Clint chuckled as he pulled away. "My apologies, Natasha. I would very much like to accompany you to your home but I would not be offended or upset if you did not want me to. Nor would I be expecting anything from you," he whispered to her._

 _She chuckled at his words. "Thank you, Clint," she replied, taking his hand in hers. "I would like you to accompany me home tonight."_

 _Clint grinned and pecked her lips. "I'll follow your lead, Natasha," he promised._

 _Natasha grinned and led him downstairs to where his bodyguard was waiting dutifully. "Didn't I tell you to go home, Sam?" Clint asked as he and Natasha came closer to the car._

 _"You've been drinking, Clint," Sam replied with a knowing look before he realised who Natasha was. "Does your brother know where you are?" he asked teasingly._

 _Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Sam, if you don't say anything, I won't," she replied._

 _Sam turned to Clint. "She's a fireball, Boss. Sure you know what you're signing yourself up for?" he asked._

 _Clint smirked and opened the door for Natasha. She glared warningly at Sam before she climbed in. Clint turned to his bodyguard. "If she was going to kill me or hurt me, you'd warn me," he stated, keeping his voice low. "But because you haven't even mentioned it, I can assume she is safe."_

 _"Steve will blow a fuse if he finds out," Sam replied. "But… From what I know and have seen of Nat… No, she won't hurt you unless you hurt her first," he stated, warning his boss ever so slightly._

 _Clint nodded. "Thank you. We're going to Natasha's apartment," he stated._

 _Sam nodded. "Yes, Sir," he answered. Clint climbed into the car beside Natasha. Sam closed the door before climbing into the driver's seat._

 _Natasha turned to Clint, tilting her head in question. Clint grinned and kissed her cheek lightly. "He's just making sure we're not making a mistake," he whispered against her skin._

 _She nodded in understanding. She brought her hand to his knee as Sam pulled out of the parking lot. Clint grinned and lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping playfully on her skin as she leaned into him. She bit her bottom lip, twisting her head to look at him. "You do know how to use that mouth of yours, Clint," she whispered in his ear._

 _"I can do a lot more with it," he promised with a grin._

 _Natasha chuckled and crossed her legs. Clint put his hand on her knee, not moving it as he lifted his head from her neck to look at her. "I am looking forward to it," she whispered, keeping her voice low enough so that Sam could not hear her. "You aren't going to kiss and tell, are you?" she asked as Sam drove through the traffic._

 _Clint shook his head. "Not that kind of guy, Natasha," he whispered. Natasha smiled and looked out the window as Sam pulled into her area. She grinned when he pressed his lips to the back of her head. "Penny for your thoughts?"_

 _She twisted her head to look back at him. "We're nearly here," she replied with a small smirk._

 _Clint returned her smirk and kissed her again, blaming it on the alcohol that he could not resist the stunning red-head beside him. He was grateful that Sam had no shown any input into their interaction; he was fairly certain Sam wasn't a fan of Clint going home with the younger sister of Barton Enterprises' Chief of Staff. Regardless of whether Clint was influenced with alcohol or not._

 _Natasha let herself get lost in the kiss, her eyes slipping closed as the handsome CEO silently and gently demanded entrance to her mouth. She moaned lowly, breaking the kiss when she felt the car roll to a stop. She smirked and turned as Sam opened the door for her. She climbed out and kissed his cheek, her grin growing. "How's Tina?" she asked with a cheeky grin._

 _"Satisfied," he replied dryly, not rising much at her teasing. "Don't hurt him," he added lowly as Clint climbed out of the car._

 _"I promise," she whispered in reply. She smiled at Clint, taking his hand and leading him to the entrance to the apartment block._

 _"Am I being invited in? Or shall I go packing?" Clint asked as he walked Natasha to the entrance._

 _Natasha turned to face him with a grin. "I think we should have, at least, one more drink," she purred seductively._

 _He grinned and turned to Sam, waving his bodyguard off. Sam nodded and climbed into the car, driving off. Clint turned back to Natasha who grinned at him, taking his head and leading him upstairs to her apartment. His large hand easily covered her much smaller one. She bit her lip as she opened the door to her apartment, leading Clint inside, kicking off her heels as they entered. As the door closed behind them, she spoke, finding herself uncharacteristically nervous. "I know it's probably not what you are used to. But it's clean and cosy and home."_

 _Clint kissed her before she could continue. "I like it," he whispered against her lips._

 _Natasha smiled and nodded, pulling away. "Let me take your jacket," she said as she stood back slightly. He did as she requested, stripping off his jacket. She took it and placed it on the hanger next to the front door. "Follow me," she whispered with a grin, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "What would you like to drink? Carlsberg? Heineken? Vodka? Wine? Coffee?"_

 _"Coffee," he replied. "I don't think more alcohol is what I need," he added._

 _Natasha turned to him with a grin. "Don't want to forget?" she teased._

 _Clint closed the distance between them, cornering her against the counter. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since you walked into my office," he confessed, leaning his forehead against hers._

 _She grinned and brought her hands up to his broad shoulders. "I'm glad I left such a lasting impression, Clint," she replied, stepping up on her toes so their lips were brushing. "Are you going to do something about it?"_

 _"Do you want a drink or do you want us to get to know each other more intimately?" he replied, his hands leaving the counter to gently grasp her hips._

 _Natasha grinned, slowly bringing her hands up to the back of his neck. "I would like to get to know you more intimately," she whispered. She kissed him before he could reply, making him groan his approval. He brought his hands to her thighs before lifting her up onto the counter, her legs coming to wrap around his lean waist. She moaned into the kiss, parting her lips when Clint ran his tongue over them. She pulled him as close as she could, bringing her hands to his tie and deftly undoing the Winsor knot. She slid the silk from its place, tossing it behind him as he pulled her ass to the edge of the counter, pressing the length of his body against hers. She could feel the outline of the erection against the inside of her thigh, the chiselled definitions of his muscles under his black dress shirt. She begun to unbutton his shirt, wanting to see if those muscles were exactly what they felt like. He caught her wrists, surprising her slightly. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him, both of them breathing hard. "What's wrong?" she whispered breathlessly._

 _"Bedroom?" he replied, grinning at the smile on her face. Natasha hoped off the counter and caught his hand, leading him to the bedroom. As she opened the door, he spun her around and kissed her again, lifting her up in his arms. Her dress rode up her thighs until the top of her thigh-highs were revealed. He walked them over to the bed, laying her down on the mattress, pulling the sheets down before he did._

 _Natasha grinned before mewling when he broke the kiss. He stood up and removed his shirt, waiting for her to say anything. "Get down here," she ordered, her eyes raking over his body appreciatively. His whole body looked like a beautifully concealed compacted body of pure muscle, marred only by scars that he must have earned during his time in the military. His biceps were obviously the result of natural exercise and not the steroids a lot of people injected into themselves. His broad shoulders and chest tapered into a narrow, chiselled set of abs which leg to a happy trail disappearing into the waistband of his pants. And she wanted to see to what that trail led._

 _He climbed onto the mattress, covering her with his body. "Do you have any preferences I should know about?" he mumbled as he pressed his lips against her, his hands either side of her head._

 _"As long as you listen to me if I say no," she replied, arching up so she could get a hand up her back, pulling down the zipper to her dress. Clint helped her out of the dress, letting out a low whistle when her lingerie covered body was revealed to him. "Like what you see?" she whispered teasingly, biting on her bottom lip as he hovered above her._

 _Clint grinned. "You look like a goddess," he replied as he leaned down, taking in the sight of the red-head. Her voluptuous breasts were covered in a black lacy black bra that was complimented by a similarly styled thong and her black-tinted thigh-highs. "I'm going to be thinking about this for a long time," he promised, running his hands up along her thighs and sides. "You are beautiful," he whispered in awe._

 _"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, running her hands up his arms, pausing at his shoulders, noting the way he hadn't liked when she had tried to undo his buttons. "Anything you don't want me to do?" she asked._

 _"As long as you listen to me if I say no," he repeated her words from earlier, "I'm okay. Forgive me if I tense up. Habit from my time in the army," he added._

 _Natasha smiled with a nod and leaned up on her elbows, kissing him. He groaned into the kiss and pressed his weight down on her body. He broke the kiss as he blanketed her body with his, moving his lips along the length of her jaw. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved down her body, keeping his eyes on her as he wrapped his lips around her left nipple through the fabric of her lacy bra. She moaned as he lapped and sucked at her through the fabric. She rocked her hips against his, grinning when he groaned against her. He switched to her other breast, treating it with the same affection while he reached under her back, searching for the clasp of her bra. When he found it, he lifted his head to look at her for her permission. Natasha grinned and nodded, arching her back to allow him to undo her bra. He undid the offending material and pulled it from her body. He immediately ducked his head down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth once more._

 _Slowly, Clint moved his body further down Natasha's grinning up at her when he let go of her breast with a loud wet pop. He pressed sloppy kisses to her stomach, rubbing his scruff stubble against her pale skin. Natasha arched up into his touch, her hands coming down to trail through his hair, nails scratching his scalp. "Clint," she gasped when he dipped his tongue into her belly button teasingly._

 _He grinned against her skin and brought his hands to the waistband of her thong, looking up at her. When she nodded slowly, he inched the material down her long legs. She grinned at him as he caught her ankles, lifting them so he could slowly drag the stockings down her legs to join the pile of her dress, thong and bra on the floor. He pressed a wet kiss to the inside of her ankle, grinning at her as he slowly kissed his way up her leg until he reached the apex of her thighs. Tauntingly, he blew on her sex, making her squirm under him. He pushed both her legs over his shoulders before diving in, planting his mouth hungrily on her sex. Natasha make a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeal as he pushed his tongue deep into her sex. She bucked her hips up into his face, her fingers tightening their hold on his hair as he fucked her with his larger-than-average tongue. Moaning his name, Natasha fell apart when he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers and sucked on her clit. Lapping at her sex, he grinned up at her as she writhed under his touch._

 _Natasha pulled him up when it became too much, licking the taste of herself from his mouth. He groaned into her mouth, pinning her body with his own, letting her dominate the kiss. Wrapping one leg around his left one and placing her hands on his shoulders, Natasha rolled them over so she was on top of him. "My turn," she whispered, breaking the kiss and grinning at him. "You were too good at that," she added as she attacked his neck with her lips._

 _He groaned as she lapped at his skin, his hands gripping her hips as she grinded down on him. She slowly made her way down his body, making sure not to go near any of the scars she saw on his chest; his actions from earlier making her mindful of them. She grinned up at him as she returned the action of lapping at his naval, grinning when he writhed beneath her in response._

 _"Natasha," he groaned as she pressed her lips to his happy trail, her hands coming to grip his belt._

 _She easily undid it, slapping his hip gently, making him lift his hips for her. Grinning up at him, she easily pulled down his pants and boxers, tossing them to the pile of clothes growing on the floor. Letting out a low whistle, she looked up at him with a knowing grin. "Well, now I know you weren't compensating for anything," she teased as she slowly stroked the length of his cock, her hand wrapped around the thick length. He was long but not overly long and he was thicker than the circle of her thumb to middle finger._

 _He groaned her name and gripped the bed sheets tightly as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, running her tongue around him. She bobbed her head slowly, stroking what she couldn't take in her mouth. "Shit, Natasha," he cursed as she locked eyes with him while continuing her actions. Each rise, she hollowed her cheeks, making wet noises as she did. "You keep that up, we won't get to the main event," he groaned, biting his lip as she hummed loudly around him. "Please. Natasha."_

 _With a small groan, she pulled her mouth from him, grinning up at him as she continued to stroke him slowly. "Too much, pretty boy?" she teased, her voice more huskier than it had been._

 _He grinned back at her and leaned down, gripping her sides and dragging her up so he could kiss her. She groaned into the kiss, her right hand coming up to grip the back of his head. Breaking the kiss, he nipped playfully on her bottom lip. "Condom?" he whispered when she begun to push him down onto the mattress._

 _Natasha kissed him lightly before reaching over to her bedside locker, pulling out a box of condoms, tossing it onto the top of the locker after pulling one out. She ripped the foil opened and, with his help, rolled it down on him. Once it was secure, she angled her hips above him before slowly sinking down on him. They both groaned at the sensation, Clint's hands gripping her hips as her thighs settled on top of his._

 _"Fuck," Natasha gasped, her hands planted firmly on Clint's biceps, taking deep breaths as she adjusted to his length inside her. "It's been a while," she explained when she opened her eyes to look at him, finding him watching her with concern._

 _Nodding in understanding, he moved his feet o they were planted on the mattress, changing the angle for her. "Take what you want," he whispered. She moaned and moved her hands to grip his knees, slowly rocking her hips. His length hit all the nice spots inside her, making her whimper with pleasure._

 _Bringing one hand up, he grinned as he palmed one of her breasts, his fingers plucking her nipple. "You are very beautiful, Natasha," he whispered as she fucked herself on his cock. She grinned down at him, biting her lip when he brought his free hand to circle her clit with wide circles. He smirked when he noticed her biting her lip. "You like that, sweetheart?" he teased as he began meeting her thrusts with his own._

 _Unable to speak, she nodded wordlessly, moaning when he sped up his thrusts. She arched her back as she sped up her own movements, using his knees as leverage to move. Clint sat up and caught one of her nipples between his teeth, earning a surprised squeal from the red-headed goddess. He locked his eyes with hers as he slowly sucked on her breast, bringing both hands to her hips, helping her move on his cock._

 _"Fuck. Clint. Right there," she moaned, one hand gripping the back of his head as he switched to her other breast. "Fuck. Fuck."_

 _Grinning, he pulled away from her breasts to kiss her soundly. He rolled them so Natasha was on her back, thrusting deep inside her when she wrapped her legs high around his back. He continued to kiss her deeply, grinning when she arched up into his touch. One hand stayed wrapped around the back of his neck, the other digging into the spot in between his shoulder blades. He planted his knees on the mattress and fucked her harder, hitting her G-spot over and over until she was writhing with pleasure underneath his body._

 _"You feel so good," he groaned as he broke the kiss, nuzzling her cheek as he breathed in her ear. "You gonna come for me, 'Tasha?" he teased as he felt her tightened around his cock. "Wanna feel you come on my cock."_

 _Natasha replied by arching into his chest, biting back a scream as her walls tightened around him, climaxing hard. Clint kissed her, swallowing her cries as he fucked her through the orgasm. The sensation of her clenching around his cock was too much for him and he came, grunting her name loudly into her mouth. She stroked the back of his head, kissing him as they rode out their orgasms. He thrust a few more times inside her before burying deep inside her, breaking the kiss and nuzzling her neck with his stubbled jaw, nipping on her skin._

 _Lifting his head, he grinned at her when she pressed his lips to his cheek. "Not what you were expecting?" he teased as she kissed her way to his mouth._

 _"No," she agreed, groaning when his limp member slid from inside her. "That was very enjoyable," she purred, arching into his touch when he dragged a hand along her side._

 _He kissed her again before kneeling, carefully removing the condom and tying the end. "Where do I toss it?" he asked, his watchful grey eyes taking in her body._

 _"Bathroom," she replied, pointing to the door to the side of the room. "Trash bin."_

 _Clint nodded and climbed from the bed, making his way over to the bathroom. Natasha smiled as she watched him move, enjoying the sight of his naked ass and back, not really bothered by the scars she saw, assuming the scars were from his time in the army. When he returned, he held a glass of water, making Natasha smirk at him as he made his way back over to the bed. He handed her the glass before sitting on the bed. Raising an eyebrow at him, she sat up so she could look him in the eye._

 _"This the part where you tell me I can't stay the night?" he asked with a look Natasha, dare she say, would call insecure._

 _"You think I'm that kind of girl?" she replied. When he didn't answer, she sighed. "As long as you don't go routing through my stuff, I don't mind you staying the night," she answered, watching him carefully. She cupped his jaw and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You don't seem like the guy who would be insecure like this," she whispered._

 _Clint chuckled and looked her in the eye. "Most women only sleep with me because of my money and for publicity. I'm just used to that treatment. It's different not to be treated like that." He twisted to look at her properly. "Not that I thought you were like any of them. It's just a hard habit to break."_

 _She smiled and nodded in understanding. "From what Steve has told me about you," she started, smiling softly at the CEO, "You are a guy who has been hurt too much and keeps his cards close to his chest. You don't deserve to be hurt like that. Tony had similar done to him. Nobody deserves that."_

 _Clint smirked. "Stark has gotten himself into those problems too. Before he admitted his feelings for Ms Potts," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch; she really had nice hands. "Thank you, Natasha." The red-head smiled at his actions of him leaning into her touch, reminding her of a dog seeking attention. "I would like to take you on a date," he whispered when he opened his eyes to look at her again._

 _That earned a grin from Natasha. "Oh?" she replied. "Was the sex that good?" she teased._

 _With a chuckle, he shook his head. "The sex was amazing. But you intrigue me," he replied. "And I would like to get to know you better."_

 _Natasha smiled and leaned back, pulling Clint down on top of her, letting him settle his weight between her thighs. "I would like to get to know you better too, Clint," she replied before kissing him. "And I look forward to our date."_

 _He grinned and deepened the kiss, bringing one hand to fist her hair gently but firmly. One thing led to another before they tangled in the sheets for the second time that night…_

* * *

 ** _Present Time, New York City…_**

Clint was lying beside Shay in the five-year-old's bed, reading Puss In Boots to his son. " _The Marquis, without speaking, offered his hand to the princess to assist her to descend, and, standing aside that the king might enter first – for he had already acquired all the manners of a court – followed his majesty to the great hall, where a magnificent collation was laid out, and where, without more delay, they all sat down to feast._ " Shay rested his head on his father's shoulder, his eyes slipping closed every-so-often. Clint pretended not to notice. " _Before the banquet was over, the king, charmed with the good qualities of the Marquis of Carabas – and likewise with his wine, of which he had drunk six or seven cups – said, bowing across the table at which the princess and the miller's son were talking very confidentially together, "It rests with you, Marquis, whether you will not become my son-in-law."_ "

Shay smiled as his father turned the last page. " _"I shall be only too happy," said the complaisant Marquis, and the princess's cast-down eyes declared the same._ _So they were married the very next day, and took possession of the Ogre's castle, and of everything that had belonged to him._ _As for the cat, he became at once a grand personage, and had never more any need to run after mice, except for his own diversion._ "

"Puss is a boy Liho," Shay mumbled sleepily, making Clint chuckle.

"Yes," Clint agreed, closing the book and putting it on the locker. "Now, it's time to go to bed," he added, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Shay's head. "Good night, Little Hawk," he whispered.

"Night, night, Papa," Shay whispered sleepily, switching between his mother's Russian and his father's English. Clint smiled and slowly climbed out of the bed, making sure not to jostle the five-year-old. Lucky lifted his head from where he was lying on the end of the bed as Clint moved. "Keep an eye on him," Clint ordered the one-eyed Lab, rubbing Lucky's head gently. Lucky licked at his hand before Clint left the room. He made his way to the living-room where Natasha was waiting to turn on another film for the two of them. She looked up and smiled at him as he made his way over to his fiancée, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Is Shay okay?" Natasha asked as she curled up against him.

"Yeah," Clint answered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "So… Number Two on the way?" he asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

The red-head lifted her head to look at him, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah. Eva is going to confirm it on Monday… But there have been other signs as well," she replied. "What do you think?"

In reply, Clint pulled her into his lap. Natasha moved her knees so she was straddling him, her chest pressed up against his. He brought both hands to her face, running one of his thumbs over her lips softly. "I think…" he started, looking her in the eye. "That I am the luckiest man on this goddamn planet. And I know that I want us to get married as soon as possible, whatever way you want." Natasha chuckled, shaking her head at him playfully. She cupped his jaw and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her hands dragged up to his hair, her nails dragging along his scalp. He brought one hand to cup her stomach, smiling when she laughed, breaking the kiss. "Our family is getting bigger," he whispered with a smile.

"You're not proud of yourself, are you?" she teased, making him chuckle.

"What can I say? I like you barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen," he stated with a cheeky smirk.

Natasha smacked his chest playfully, shaking her head. "Caveman," she whispered as she scratched her nails along his scalp once more, earning a loud groan of approval from her fiancée. "You like me pregnant, barefoot and in your clothes in our kitchen," she added with a knowing grin.

"And naked, don't forget that small detail. But we can't do that anymore when we don't have a babysitter for Shay," he replied, making her laugh in reply. "I like you in any state of dress."

"Don't I know," she whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing him deeply once more.

Clint made a groan of approval as her tongue entered his mouth, both of them trying to dominate the kiss. His hands slid to cup her ass, squeezing tightly. His actions earned a moan from his fiancée who grinded down on him when he did it again. "Somebody's playful today," he commented when he broke the kiss to rub his five o'clock shadow against her neck.

"I'm horny," she replied, tilting her head back and purring at his actions. "I blame you for it," she added, her hands coming to grip his biceps.

With a chuckle, Clint stood up and carried her to the bedroom, nipping on her neck, marking her skin. She whimpered at the sensation, her hands tightening on his arms. He grinned as he opened their bedroom door, shutting it behind him after Liho hissed at them for the disturbance, racing out of the room. They both chuckled, grinning at each other as Clint laid her on the bed. "That cat is not going to like us for a while," Clint commented as he ripped his tank top over his head before climbing onto the bed.

Natasha grinned up at him, pulling her own top over her head before dragging him down for a kiss, thankful she had thought ahead to forgo a bra after her shower when she got home from her visit with Clint earlier. She groaned as he brought his hands to her full breasts, his fingers gently pulling on her sensitive nipples, making her arch up into him. Chuckling, he broke the kiss, dipping his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She whimpered as he lapped and sucked on the erect areola, pinching her other one in between his thumb and forefinger.

He knew how to play her right, pinching her right nipple hard as he sucked on her left while pushing his hips against her hips. And due to how sensitive she was at that moment, it was enough to have her crying out, climaxing before he even got to the more stimulating areas on her body. He let go of her left nipple, grinning up at her as she lay panting, riding out the waves of her orgasm. He kissed his way further down her body, gripping the waistband of her sweatpants and pulling them down when she lifted her hips for him. Tossing them to the floor, he smiled when he found that she was wearing a pair of his boxers. He tugged them off as well before lifting her legs over his shoulders and diving in for his appetiser.

Natasha let out a loud mewl of pleasure when he probed her sex with his tongue before pinching her clit with the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. He chuckled, making her moan at the vibrations. He pressed his lips to her entrance before replacing his tongue with two fingers, hooking them upwards when she bucked her hips. Rubbing his beard against her left thigh, he smirked up at her when her hands gripped the bed sheets hard, moaning his name when he pumped his fingers inside her slowly. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Catching her eyes, he hummed loudly against her sex, grinning when her thighs wrapped around his head. He felt rather than heard her come against his mouth, bucking her hips wildly as he sent her over the edge.

He let go of her clit and lapped at her sex, slowly pulling his fingers from her. She shook in his arms, breathing hard as she slowly brought her hands to his head, tugging on his hair. He pulled back with a smug grin, her juices covering his face. "Too much, gorgeous?" he teased.

Natasha replied by pulling him up to kiss him soundly, licking the taste of her own juices from his mouth. He groaned into her mouth, pinning her body with his own, taking her hands in his and pinning them to the pillows either side of his head. Wrapping one leg around one of his head, she flipped them over so she was on top of him. "It's my turn, handsome," she whispered, breaking the kiss to grin at him. She attacked his neck with her lips, grinning when he groaned her name loudly. When she lapped at the mark she had left on his skin, his hands gripped her hips. She grinded down on him as she made her way down his body, pressing suckling kisses to every scar she met; once upon a time he would have never have let her do that. But they had overcome that bridge and she was thankful that they had reached the stage that he was comfortable enough to let her touch the reminders of his past. She lapped and nipped on his right nipple, grinning when he writhed beneath her in response, before she slowly made her way further down his body.

"Tasha," he groaned as she pressed her lips to his happy trail, her hands coming to grip the waistband of his sweatpants.

Grinning up at him when he raised his hips, she easily pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, tossing them to the floor. He bucked his hips when she slowly stroked the length of his cock, her hand wrapped firmly around the thick length, earning a grin from his red-haired fiancée. "Impatient, stud?" she purred huskily.

He growled at her, her name falling from his lips as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Wanna make love to you, Tasha. Stop teasing," he replied before gasping her name loudly when she took the head of his cock into her mouth, running her tongue around the width of the head. She bobbed her head along his length leisurely, stroking what she couldn't take in her mouth with her left hand while her right hand played with balls. "Shit, Natasha," he cursed as she locked eyes with him while continuing her actions. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked him off, keeping her eyes locked with his as she moved. "Baby, you gotta stop," he warned, biting his lip when she hummed loudly around him instead. "Please. Tasha. Please."

Reluctantly, she pulled her mouth from his length, grinning smugly as she continued to stroke his cock deliberately. "Too much, Yastreb?" she teased, purring when he brought his hands to her breasts, palming them just the way she liked.

He replied with a smirk and leaned down, bringing his hands to grip her sides, dragging her up his body so he could kiss her deeply. She groaned into the kiss, one of her hands gripping the back of his head. Breaking the kiss, he nipped playfully on her bottom lip before making his way to her ear, sucking on the spot right behind it. "I want to make love to you, Tasha," he whispered huskily as she rocked her hips against his. Her wet sex glided over him, earning groans from both of them.

"Go for it," she whispered, letting him roll them over so he was on top of her. He smiled at her, spreading her sex with his left hand before slowly pushing into her. As he bottomed out inside her, he kissed deeply. She brought both her hands up to grip his hair, smiling against his mouth as he stilled inside her. It was a change from earlier in the office and the quickie they had managed before he left for a morning meeting; this time was much slower, more love making than fucking but both were full of affection. Breaking the kiss, she moved her lips to her husband's ear. "I'm all yours, moy yastreb," she whispered in his ear.

Clint moaned and nodded, bringing one hand to cup her ass as she wrapped her lean legs around his waist. He slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside her before pushing back in, just as slowly. Moving his lips to suck on her neck, he grinned when she gasped his name loudly in reply. Her walls clenched around him as he set a slow pace, rocking his cock in and out of her cunt. His other arm came to rest beside Natasha's head, his hand trailing through her red hair as they moved together.

She kissed him again, grinning when she felt him groan into her mouth. "I thought this was to get boring after seven years," she mumbled as she reluctantly broke the kiss, grinning up at him.

"I think it's because we have a lot of lost time to make up for," he replied, nipping on her skin. "And that we're very creative and athletic not to get bored." He did that roll of his hips that made him hit her clit on each thrust, making her moan and arch up into his body.

"Those the only reasons?" she teased when she moved her head to kiss the spot where his jaw and throat met. She tightened both legs around his waist, rocking her hips harder against him.

"You are my version of Aphrodite," he mumbled from where he had begun sucking and nipping on her breasts. "I love the sight of you falling apart on my tongue and on my fingers and my cock," he added, lifting his head to look at her with a smug look.

She raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to reply but he reached between them and pinched her clit, making her cry out at the sensation.

"You were saying?" he teased, lowering his mouth to suck on her right breast.

Natasha whimpered, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Shut up and make love to me," she ordered, rocking her hips in time with his. She arched up when he rubbed her clit in time with his slow thrusts. "Fuck. Clint," she moaned as he bottomed out on each thrust.

"You like that, Tasha?" he teased, nuzzling the underside of her jaw before sucking a mark into her skin. "You like my cock deep inside you?" he continued, moving to his knees and spreading his legs so he could thrust deeper inside her.

Natasha could only nod, not able to form, let alone think, a coherent thought. Her thighs shook as she could feel her orgasm building, her walls clenching on his cock. Clint groaned as he felt her clench around him, rocking harder into her. "Please. Clint. Please," she begged, feeling the familiar pooling of heat in her lower belly.

He hooked both of her legs with the crook of his elbows before pushing them over his shoulders. "Come for me, Tasha," he ordered huskily, pinching her clit again. She came hard, clenching hard around him as she tilted her head back and screamed.

Clint groaned and gripped the name of her neck firmly, kissing her and swallowing her cries. He thrust a few more times before spilling inside her, grunting her name into her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning into his mouth as they rode out their respective orgasms. Breaking the kiss, he rubbed his nose along her cheek, smiling when she chuckled at his actions. "I love you, Tasha," he whispered softly.

She smiled and pecked his cheek gently. "I love you too, Clint," she whispered, running one hand over the tattoo of the hawk and spider on his shoulder, Shay's name inscribed under the image. She whimpered as he slowly pulled out, missing the contact. He rolled them so she could lay with her head pillowed on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I know I should have told you about the baby earlier but –" she started before he cut her off, leaning down to interrupt her with a kiss.

"The right time would have always been when you wanted it to be, Tasha," he whispered when he pulled away. "How did Shay figure it out?" he asked, slightly confused.

Natasha bit her lip. "I told Wanda that there was a chance that she could be called on for a full time position with a baby," she answered honestly. "Shay, most likely, overheard me."

That earned a chuckle. "Our clever little boy," he whispered proudly, making her grin in agreement. "And he wants a little sister."

She hummed, resting her head back on the firm muscle of his chest, nuzzling the scarred skin with her nose. "He doesn't mind a little brother either," she paraphrased from her son's admission from that evening.

He grinned and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Did he talk about school at all?" he teased.

"They had a lot of art class today. He and Cisco made hand paintings," she mumbled sleepily against the skin of his chest.

Clint pulled her closer before grabbing her shirt and his boxers from the floor. She mumbled when he slipped from beneath her, opening her eyes to glare at him before realising why he had moved. She slipped the t-shirt over her head as he pulled on his sweatpants before returning to her spot against him when he lay back down. He smiled, long since used to be used as her body pillow, and wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand coming to rest on her stomach. Feeling his touch, she smiled against his chest, letting both his touch and heartbeat lull her to sleep. He followed soon after her, content to hold her close…

 **I do not own Charles Perrault's Puss In Boots, as transcripted by Miss Mulock. I simply borrowed it since it was a fairy tale I had personally enjoyed as a child :)**

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **Princess2016: Yes, Natasha is pregnant :)**

 **Sith Shadow Stalker: Shay should be that cute. And cunning. And Convincing – just look at who his parents are :D Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **ClawenClintasha: Yup, he is a genius :) And adorable :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **ClintBartonsGirl92: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **ClintandNatasha: Yes, he really is :) Yes, they shall be :) Thank you :)**


	4. Author Announcement

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sorry to everyone waiting for an update. I have been dealing with personal health problems which has left me unable to concentrate on writing anything that I have been happy with to upload. You all don't deserve some half-assed piece of work so I hope you continue to have patience until I can update something worthy of your time. I'm slowly bouncing back from the problems so I hope to update before the new semester starts in my college. I do have one story that may be published in the following week – it's been a stepping stone for me to get back into writing. Thank you for your patience and continuing support. I hope you don't all lose your interest in my stories while I continue to recover and prepare an update worthy for you all./p 


	5. Ch 4: Safe

**So, I think everyone needs an explanation for why I've been away from writing for so long. To put it simply, I am fighting anxiety. It's affected the way I think, the way I act, the way I interact with others and the way I write. And it's shitty and dealing with other stuff that has happened since my last update hasn't helped me. So, I apologise for the long wait for any update from me.**

 **My writing style is changing. So bear with me if it begins to look weird or something – I'm still finding my feet again. I appreciate the support and hope you all like my first attempt back at writing :D**

 **Chapter Four: Safe**

 _ **November 2009, New York City…**_

 _'I'm sorry I had to leave without speaking to you. I had three international meetings with investors so Sam collected me early. Can I call you later? I enjoyed last night very much. All four times.'_

 _Natasha sighed as she read the text again. She had awoken that morning to an empty bed with coffee and pancakes waiting in the kitchen for her. And that text. Sitting at her counter, she finally replied, 'Are you sure you're not just trying to let me down easily?'_

 _She wasn't expecting him to ring her. "I am not letting you down easy, Natasha," he greeted. "Hannah, will you please tell the board that I will be there momentarily," he added on his side of the line before returning his attention to the call. "I would like to have a proper date with you. And see where we can go from there. As long as you are interested in it."_

 _Natasha raised an eyebrow despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "Is that so?" she asked teasingly. "Is that why you made me pancakes and coffee?"_

 _"That was a thank you. The text was an explanation, not an excuse. Though, Sam was giving me funny looks. I don't think he approves at the moment."_

 _"Steve, Sam and Bucky can get protective," she agreed with a sigh. "Thank you for breakfast. I wasn't expecting that when I awoke."_

 _"You are an amazing woman, it was the least I could do for you," he answered with a smile. "I guess I have to win their approval."_

 _"So a date when we both get time away from work," she suggested. "It would win over my brother for you" She looked at her watch, noting she had an hour before work. "How did you manage to get up so early?"_

 _Clint chuckled. "If you don't have plans, I could come over to discuss possible opportunities. And I'm just used to early morning meetings." He sighed, noticing Hannah pointing to her watch. He could lose investors if he left them waiting too long. "I have to go. I hope the coffee and pancakes were up to scratch. Let me know what time suits you."_

 _"I will. Enjoy your meetings. I'll talk to you later."_

 _"Talk later," he replied before reluctantly hanging up. What had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

 _Natasha looked up as Steve entered her office. "Well hello to you too," she greeted, noting the thunderous look on her brother's face. "Who pissed you off?"_

 _"You slept with Barton," he stated rather than asked, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at him. "You realise this complicates everything, right?"_

 _"You realise that it's not your business whom I do or do not sleep with, right?" she shot back, making a mental not to injure Sam the next time she saw him._

 _"You're my sister! He's my boss? Christ, Nat, how is that not my business?!"_

 _"Why are you so worried? We didn't and don't plan on trying to hurt each other, Steve. This isn't a part of some elaborate scheme to ruin Clint's company!" She really didn't need her own brother coming into her office, accusing her of sleeping with Clint as part of her job. "You know how I feel about men objectifying me or trying to use me as an extra part of a deal. Why would I willingly put myself in that position?"_

 _Steve frowned, guilt shadowing his face. "I didn't mean it like that, Nat," he promised, closing the distance between him and the desk, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Barton has PTSD from his time in the military. Similar to the way Bucky was. You remember how many times Bucky pushed Eva away. How violent he could get when he was triggered. What if Clint does the same?"_

 _His fear wasn't unfounded but Natasha knew if you didn't try, you would be left wondering, 'What if?' "I understand. And I love you for being so worried. But Clint and I are still in the early phase of whatever we are. You can't protect everyone, Steve. No matter how hard you try. That includes me. You have to let me do my own thing. And Clint doesn't seem like the guy who would intentionally go out to hurt someone because of his past. From what you've told me and from the time I have spent with him."_

 _Her brother looked out the window, conflict obvious in his eyes. "That won't stop me from worrying, Nat," he muttered with a sigh. "The media will have a field day when they find out."_

 _Natasha couldn't help but smile at her older brother. "I know. But you know me; I can handle myself. As for the media, I'm sure that we will find something better for them to focus on than who the owner of Barton Enterprises is currently seeing."_

 _Steve snorted at her words, knowing full well that his sister was more than capable of finding something to distract the media. "I'll help in whatever way I can."_

 _"Because everyone believes Captain America," she teased knowingly, making Steve grin in agreement. "That might be an advantage to me," she mused, her smirk growing. "I could convince a lot of people if I got you to believe it too." That made him shake his head in playful disbelief. "You're right. You're a horrible liar."_

 _"I'm not that bad!" he protested, making Natasha snigger at him._

 _"Sure. Of course," she deadpanned. "Now get out. I have a case against a former employee," she ordered, leaving little room for argument despite the smile still on her face. "I will talk to you later when I get time to myself."_

 _Steve nodded, standing up. "Okay. Good luck. Not that you really need it."_

* * *

 _Natasha sighed as she stepped into her apartment, toeing off her heels as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and pulled out her phone to check her messages. With a soft smile, she realised Clint had text her during the drive home. 'Hope you had a good day. My own was terribly boring and long. I know we had talked about meeting after work but since it is so late, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee in the morning before you go to work?'_

 _Smiling, she text back, 'As long as it's not your unnaturally early wake-up time, yes. I'm sorry your day was boring.'_

 _'It's not so boring now,' came his quick reply. 'What time do you need to be in the office tomorrow?'_

 _'Nine. Then I have a meeting with you at half ten.'_

 _'Eight then? Give us a chance to talk. Just us?'_

 _'Starbucks? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?'_

 _'There's a coffee shop close to Stark Industries. Italian owners. Quiet spot with good coffee. That suitable?'_

 _'Perfect. Looking forward to it.'_

 _'Great. I will see you in the morning.'_

 _'Goodnight, Clint.'_

 _'Goodnight, Natasha.'_

 _The red-head sighed as she sat down on her couch, re-reading their chat. She understood her brother's concern about her relations with Clint. As Stark Industries' lawyer, a relationship with the owner and CEO of Barton Enterprises would be labelled as an attempt at corporate espionage. She rubbed her eyes at that thought, knowing that she did not need that at the moment. Nor did Clint for that matter. She would have to come up with distraction tactics now. And a lot of them._

 _"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered aloud to herself._

* * *

 _Clint smiled at the messages as Sam drove him home. Sam smirked at the sight in the rear mirror. It wasn't often anyone got to see his boss smile. But Natasha had managed to do exactly that in a matter of two months and one night together._

 _"Was it that good, Sir?" Sam asked, making Clint raise his head, the smile falling from the CEOs face. "You seem happy. You were never this happy with Bobbi or Jess. The only two people who didn't use you."_

 _Clint bit the inside of his lip as he thought about it. "Natasha doesn't treat me any differently because of my hearing. Nor did she touch me unless I wanted her to touch me," he eventually replied. "So I guess I am happier than usual."_

 _Sam nodded. "Other that the fact that she is Steve's younger sister, I approve. Nat won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt her."_

 _The CEO twisted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. "Is there a story behind that?" he asked._

 _Sam slowly nodded. "But it's not mine to tell, Sir. Just like neither Steve or myself have told her yours. At least more than you have allowed us to tell. Steve has probably mentioned more of your time in the military than I have. But the rest is for you to tell. Just like Natasha."_

 _Rubbing his chin, Clint looked out the window. "Thank you, Sam." His mind was running a million miles an hour, trying to debate whether or not he was willing to look under that rock. If Natasha had a past then he was not the one she needed to be around, no matter how selfish he wanted to be. His own past was not something he would want to add to her own._

 _"You shouldn't overthink this, Sir," Sam stated, interrupting Clint's thoughts. "Natasha is a lot tougher than she lets on to be. When you grow up with Steve and Bucky, you have to be."_

 _Clint smirked at the thought of Natasha as a teenager going toe to toe with Steve and James. "I can imagine boys never got a chance to approach her when Steve and James were around. They must've been pissing their pants at the time."_

 _"Natasha did that on her own. Ever since I met her, when Steve's parents adopted her, she has never trusted many men. Particularly teenage boys. It was quite amusing to see her break a jock's nose when he tried to get her to go with him to prom. Rumlow had two black eyes for over a month. Nobody ever tried after that day."_

 _Clint smirked as he imagined a young Natasha breaking a boy's nose because he got too close. "Is that a warning, Wilson?"_

 _"An example, Sir. Wouldn't want you going into a relationship with Natasha without knowing she's a black belt master in several forms of martial arts. She can take care of herself." They had pulled into the parking for Clint's apartment, Sam pulling into the spot designated for Clint's car. "Is there anything else you will be needing from me, Mr Barton?" Sam asked as he got out, opening the door for Clint._

 _"No, that's all, Sam. I will see you in the morning. Good night," Clint replied with a nod before heading over to the elevator. His mind began to run through several scenarios as he thought about what Sam had told him. The CEO had always held the treatment women and children in high regard, especially after what happened during his own childhood. But knowing that Natasha had gone through something during her own childhood prior to the Rogers adopting her… That made him angrier than usual. She had shown him nothing but kindness – she was ruthless in negotiations and the office but to Clint, she treated him the way he wanted to be treated: like a man who wasn't broken. To think someone had tried to hurt her. Clint struck his head into the wall of the elevator, barely registering the pain as the anger coursed through his mind. If he ever found out who it was that did hurt her… he wouldn't want to be them. He'd make sure she was safe…_

* * *

 ** _Present Time, New York City…_**

Natasha groaned as she felt Clint climb out of the bed beside her. She rolled over and buried her face in his pillow, listening to him silently walk out of the room. She could hear the laughter of her son and her fiancée as Clint collected their son from Shay's room. Liho made a sound of discontent at being awoken rudely as she made her way into the master bedroom, hopping up onto the spot vacated by Natasha. The red-head paid little attention to the black cat as it curled up on the sheets and promptly returned to sleeping.

Almost twenty minutes later, Natasha felt the bed dip as a weight, lighter than Clint, climbed onto the bed and gently crawled up until they curled under Natasha's outstretched arm. The red-head smiled as her little boy snuggled against her chest. "Hi, moy malen'kiy Yastreb," she whispered softly.

"Hush, Mama. Back to sleep," Shay whispered back, snuggling further against her. Natasha responded with a smile of agreement and wrapped her arms around her son's body, holding him close to her. She hadn't realised she had fallen back asleep until she felt Clint press his lips to the top of her head while he pulled the comforter over her and Shay.

"Clint?" she whispered, hating the fact that it came out like a whimper.

"It's okay, Tasha," he whispered, climbing onto the bed behind her. "We're having a lazy day."

Natasha twisted her head to greet him with a soft kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and Shay. "Lazy day? I like the sound of that," she whispered as she pulled away from his lips. Clint nuzzled her neck as she turned to look down at Shay who was snoring soundly against her chest. "Like father, like son," she teased, grinning when her fiancée nipped playfully on her neck. "My boobs are your comfort."

Clint hummed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his family in his arms. "I can't argue against that," he agreed with a cheeky grin. Tracing one hand over his son's soft hair, he smiled as he felt Natasha's breathing begin to deepen. "Still tired, Tasha?" he whispered, bringing his arm under her head so she could use it as a pillow.

"Do you not remember my first pregnancy? I was tired a lot," she whispered huskily in reply, her eyes slipping closed.

Clint's arms tightened around her and Shay before slowly relaxing. "We're not going through the crappy parts of that again," he whispered firmly as he pressed his lips to her shoulder. "I promise."

Natasha opened her eyes and looked back at him, raising an eyebrow at him knowingly at him. "We sorted out everything then. It will be easier this time round," she murmured gently, giving him a placating kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Now sleep, moy yastreb."

Clint smiled softly at his fiancée and nodded, complying with her order as they fell asleep with their son in their protective, safe hold…

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **Princess2016: Haha, hope this was a good update :)**

 **ClawenClintasha: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **Sith Shadow Stalker: Thank you :) There will be more of Sam :) Haha. Shay will have more of an input too :) And there will be more sexy times too ;) Wanda will be present. As will Peitro. And a few more OCs. Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **ClintandNatasha: Thank you :) There will be more of Sam :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Thank you :) I love Puss in Boots too :)**


End file.
